


A Cop and A Speeding Ticket

by protectnevillelongbottom



Series: Assorted Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom





	A Cop and A Speeding Ticket

“Ah, crap,” Remus muttered as the sirens behind him blared. He pulled off on a side street and parked the car, leaning his head on the steering wheel. “It’s okay. Just be nice, polite, let him give you the ticket, pay the fine. Everything will be okay.”

He sat there for two minutes and thirty-eight seconds before there was a light rap against his window. He rolled it down and squinted against the bright sun to see the cop. His hair was short, but full and dark, curling around the ears, and his eyes were pointed away from Remus, covered by a pair of sunglasses. 

“License and registration,” he said, still not looking down into the car as he leaned his forearm against the roof. The cop- S. Black, as Remus saw on his badge- waited for Remus to grab his information before he said, “Do you know how fast you were going, Mr. Lupin?” 

Remus flinched, turning his gaze away from the man. “Yes, sir.”

S. Black finally looked down into the car with a raised eyebrow before sighing, “And?”

“And I’m really sorry,” Remus blurted, cheeks flushing, “and I take full responsibility and I’ll accept any punishment you deem necessary.” He couldn’t stop the flow of words from escaping his lips and he felt the heat from his neck all the way to his forehead. “Oh god,” he muttered, more to himself, “what will mom think? First gay and now in jail… the poor woman’s going to have a stroke.”

Finally realizing what he’d just said, Remus looked up with wide eyes at the cop. “Oh fuck,” he breathed. The cop was smirking down at him, both eyebrows raised this time as he leaned in closer to the window. The cop slid off his sunglasses and seemed to contemplate Remus for a moment.

“I’ll tell you what,” he said finally, “I’ll void out this ticket if you agree to have dinner with me tonight.”

Remus, having been staring at the way S. Black’s thick eyelashes framed his silvery-grey eyes, jerked in surprise at the sound of the cop’s voice, now turned more deep and husky. 

“I… I don’t know how to respond,” Remus stammered.

S. Black’s smirk grew wider. “It’s a fairly simple decision, I’d think. Either you pay the city of Pittsburgh three-hundred dollars for speeding or you let me pay forty dollars to take you out to dinner.” 

Remus looked over into the passenger seat where his wallet way laying and silently cursed himself, knowing it was nearly empty. He put his head in his hands and groaned before nodding. “Yes, okay. Fine. Just,” he rummaged around for a pen before sighing and gesturing to the one in S. Black’s hand. The cop handed Remus his pen and ticket pad and Remus scribbled his phone number next to his name. “Text me when and where to be. I’m allergic to seafood.”

S. Black took back the pad and hummed. 

Remus glanced at his watch and bit his lip. “Am I free to go?”

“Hm?” S. Black seemed to just remember Remus was there and grinned, tapping his pen against the top of the car. “Oh, yes. I’ll see you later.” He stepped back as Remus shifted into drive and eased off the side of the road. He could just see the cop mounting his motorcycle in his rearview mirror before he took a left turn.

—

“So, how did she take it?”

Remus had forked a bite of the chicken and pasta into his mouth and he chewed for a moment before swallowing. The cop’s- Sirius’- eyes seemed to follow the movement. “Who?” 

Remus had just started to relax in the presence of the officer, who hadn’t even changed out of his uniform before ushering Remus into the restaurant. He was tense for the first half hour, afraid the cop was going to take the piss and give him a ticket anyway, and he forced several smiles and laughs to play his part. They had finally settled into a comfortable silence as their meals arrived.

“Your mom,” Sirius said around his mouthful of steak. Remus eyed Sirius’ plate in envy, regretting his entrée decision after he saw the beauty that was the 12 oz. sirloin.

Snapping back into the conversation, Remus shrugged. “She was fine with it, I think. I got so worked up over it. I’ve been trying to tell her for two months, and as soon as I say it today she says, ‘Wow, Remus, you almost gave me a stroke over that?’ Talk about anti-climax.” 

Sirius let out a laugh and Remus smiled, genuinely this time.


End file.
